


The Princess

by LilyAnson



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Determination, Other, Weight Issues, positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: A young warrior woman has struggles.





	The Princess

_“Too fat. You’re not quite… what we pictured. You’re… Well, bigger.”_

Kate was used to all of it. She was never good enough; never skinny enough. She knew she was never going to be model material but why did people have to be ugly? Couldn’t they just leave her alone? Quietly she walked along the bridge.

_“If you could just lose a little bit of weight. If you were skinnier. If you weren’t… you.”_

Didn’t they understand she was the one person in the world that wished more than anything else that she could be different? She sighed heavily. No of course they didn’t. And so she walked along the bridge until she came to the middle. It was all too easy. All she had to do was jump and everything would end. Slowly she walked to the edge and stared down into the dark, murky, waters. She could barely see them swirling below but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was stopping the pain.

“It would be a waste,” came a voice from the darkness.

Kate spun around and tried to find the speaker. Her eyes, unused to the darkness, couldn’t spy anything unusual. Still, she squinted into the darkness.

“Someone as pretty as yourself should not feel the need to resort to such extremes.”

Kate shook her head out of instinct. “I’m not pretty,” she argued. “I know better.”

“I wonder,” the voice stated. “What cause you such doubts?”

Kate actually had to laugh at the question. “Seriously? Okay. How about the world?”

“Which world?”

That caused her to pause. 

“What I mean is-”

“I know what you mean. I know exactly what you’re going to say. ‘I’m beautiful the way I am and I should be proud. I shouldn’t compare myself to others.’ Right?”

“Actually, no. While that is true that is not what I was about to say.”

“Fine,” Kate huffed. “Then what were you about to say?”

“That you are beautiful even if you cannot see it.” There was a hesitation. “May I tell you a story?”

“Why?” Kate challenged.

“Why not?”

She thought about it. Okay so maybe the voice was right. Perhaps there really was no reason to resist. Still, it was just part of her nature. “Okay fine, but I still get to jump if I don’t like your… story.”

“As you wish,” the voice agreed easily. 

“There was once a maiden,-” the voice began.

“Yeah, a lovely, beautiful, skinny, maiden? Right?”

“No,” the voice dissented. “Well… Beautiful perhaps. Still, may I finish?”

“Whatever,” Kate mumbled.

“Quite. Now where was I? Nevermind, that was rhetorical. Okay, so there was once a maiden who loved animals. The others did not understand her ways. And so, not understanding, they felt threatened. The great and terrible wizard sent his pet to attack the kingdom and no one knew what to do. The great wolf killed the king and there was no one to take his place. 

The kingdom was left squabbling for an heir. While the others fought the young lady prepared herself for the oncoming battle. By the time the wolf came back the young warrior woman was prepared. The first time she made an effort to confront the beast another grabbed her arm and halted her." 

“Where do you think you are going!” they cried.

“To fight the beast,” she replied.

“No one as thick as you can survive,” they argued.

“I will at least have tried,” she answered.

“Give up,” the wolf demanded.

“Without a second thought the young warrior stepped forward and sliced. The first one hit but didn’t kill. ‘Of course’, thought the warrior. However she did not give in. She continued her heroic battle. By the end the wolf had her on the ground with it’s paws on her chest. 

“Yield,” he commanded.

“Never,” she seethed.

“You cannot win.”

“I have already won in trying,” she informed him.

“The wolf paused in confusion. Thus was his downfall. The maiden sliced forward with her sword and slit his throat.”

Kate thought about the tale. It was nice but not very informative. “So what exactly are you trying to say?” she asked.

“Think on it,” the voice countered.

“Warriors can change things?” she guessed.

“No. Well… Possibly. What I meant was anyone can alter destiny no matter how they view themselves.

Kate gave an unhappy laugh. “Yes, but they cannot do more than assist?”

“If you believe that then you really were not listening. I truly meant anyone, no matter how personable, how tall, how honorable, nor how slim they were could reach anything you have achieved. I truly have no idea how you think so little of yourself but you, milady, are a warrior. Others might try but they could never match your valour. 

Kate shook her head, unable to respond.

“Lady Kate, would you do the me the honor of courting me?” Loki asked, finally stepping out of the shadows.


End file.
